


Double Trouble

by klutzy_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Melissa end up pregnant at the same time. They all try to handle it the best way they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Finding out her first grandchild was on the way thrilled Melissa. She had been hoping for a while that Scott and Allison would have a baby shortly after they married, and luckily, she didn’t have to wait too long. It did make her feel old at forty-three, however. John just laughed at his wife when Melissa informed him of that fact. She glared at him and he put his hands up. “Sorry, Mel, but that was pretty funny. I’ve been feeling old for years.”

She winced at the unexpected memory that comment brought up (he first said he felt old right after Cela died and he realized he had to raise Stiles by himself) but recovered quickly. “Well, it really hit me hard this time. I’m excited about becoming a grandma, but at the same time, I’m going to be a grandma! Well, at least we get to give the kid back when we don’t feel like spoiling it rotten anymore.” 

John pulled Melissa in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. “That is pretty nice, but now I’m dreading the day Stiles and Derek become parents. I love them, but those two are really going to fuck up a kid.”

She swatted at him, but pulled away giggling. “John! I mean, you’re probably right, but I know how much you want those two to adopt so don’t you dare lie to me. And remember, Scott said you’re this kid’s grandfather, too.”

He smiled at the memory. John was honored Scott and Allison had called him the baby’s grandfather. He may not be biologically related to Scott or his future grandchild, but he loved them like they were his own anyway. He couldn’t wait to meet the baby in eight months. “I love you and our family.”

Melissa beamed at him. “Ditto.” She gasped a little when John picked her up and set her down on the kitchen counter. “What are you doing?”

“Showing my wife that I’m not as old as I feel.”

“Ooh, a kitchen fuck? I’m up for that.” She’d probably regret it later, but right now all she wanted to do was make love to her husband. So that’s exactly what they did – multiple times – on the floor (that they made sure to clean up thoroughly, but Derek side-eyed them the next day anyway) that night.

Weeks passed, and Allison, Lydia, and Cora invited Melissa with them on a shopping trip. She happily accepted. “So, what are your plans for Memorial Day?” Lydia questioned.

Melissa shrugged. “Not sure yet, but we were thinking about a party. But we’ll fine if somebody else hosts it this year.”

Allison shook her head. “We’re going out of town this year – one last hurrah – so we can’t have it at our place.”

Cora shrugged when Melissa and Lydia turned to stare at her. “I live in an apartment building so I don’t know why you guys think I could have a party. Nice try, though.”

“No,” Lydia said when Melissa and Cora looked at her. 

“Come on, why not?”

“Because I don’t feel like it, that’s why. Besides, I am not doing any of the clean-up. Everyone always leaves a mess and no thank you. Come on, Melissa!”

She sighed. “I’ll think about it, but we should really hit up Derek and Stiles. You know they won’t be able to say no if we bombard them.” Melissa and John really did not want to host this year’s party – They were already on tap for the fourth of July and that was enough work.

Allison giggled. “You are right. Anyway, what do you guys think of this dress? Cute, right?”

Surprisingly, everyone agreed for once that the dress was right for Allison. “So, what are you going to eat for dinner?” Melissa questioned.

“We were thinking of going out to eat, but not sure where. Do you have any ideas?” Like she expected, everyone came up with different places (none of which she liked, and Allison usually chose where they went recently). 

After a while, Allison got tired so they left the mall and everyone headed back to their houses. John was watching a movie when Melissa entered and put her bags on the table. She sat down next to him and yawned. “Long day?”

She nodded. “Very long day. I feel like a grandma already because keeping up with three women in their twenties is not something I can handle now. They have too much energy.”

“I told you, didn’t I?”

Melissa glared at him. “Shut up. So how was your day with the boys?”

“Pretty good, except for that time I caught Stiles and Derek making out in the bathroom. I am so glad I interrupted them before they could fuck in there. I’m not doing that again.” John was still traumatized from the last three times that had happened.

She struggled not to laugh at him, but ultimately failed. “Hey, you’re not the only one that’s happened to.”

“But this is my son, Mel! I don’t want to see that.”

“I think Stiles is still paying us back for that time he walked in on us.” In fact, that was how Stiles had discovered their relationship. After the trauma wore off (although he claimed to still have nightmares), he had accepted them being together. 

“I don’t think Stiles is let that go, but that’s okay. Anyway, you want to forget about the movie and head to our room?”

“Is sex all you think about, John?”

“Hey, you’re the one who started talking about us having sex.” He grinned at her.

She tried to glare at him, but ended up cracking a smile. “Yes, let’s go.” She grabbed his hand and squeezed it before they headed up to their room.

About two weeks later, Melissa came down with the flu and called off work. “I feel like shit,” she murmured as John felt her forehead.

“Are you sure it’s the flu? You don’t have a fever, baby.”

“John, I am a nurse. I think I know the flu when I see it. But go to work – I’ll be fine.” She really did feel horrible, but she didn’t want her husband hovering over her.

He eyed her skeptically. “Are you sure? I don’t want to leave you alone when you’re sick like this.” John was worried about his wife. Plus, this experience was giving him flashbacks to another time and place he didn’t want to think about. He needed that to stop.

Her gaze softened. Melissa knew him well and knew what he was thinking about. “I’m fine, I swear. Go to work. I’ll call one of the kids up and they can stay with me if that’ll make you feel better.” 

“It will.” He stayed right there and refused to budge until Derek showed up (he was the only one who the day off) to stay with her.

“Have a good day and I’ll see you later.” She waved John off and watched as he walked out to his car.

“I’m not sure what to do,” Derek admitted once he was out of sight. He sometimes took care of Stiles when he was sick, but his independent husband insisted on taking care of himself most of the time. It was pretty annoying actually. 

“That’s okay because you can just keep me company. We’ll watch TV and make fun of some really shitty soap operas.” She patted the bed and waited until he sat down to turn on the TV. 

“You need me to do anything?” Derek would just so she didn’t have anything to complain about.

She shook her head and immediately wished she hadn’t as the nausea bubbled up to the surface. After taking a deep breath and breathing in and out for a few minutes, Melissa was okay again. Well, at least for ten minutes and then she had to bolt to the bathroom. “Fuck, this really sucks.”

“Do you need me to call your doctor? Because I can.” 

“You’re very helpful, Derek, but no. I just have to ride this stupid ass flu out. Thank you, though.” She sat back down on the couch, but had to make several trips to the bathroom.

By day six of the flu, both John and Melissa had had enough. “You’re going to the doctor and I will not take no for an answer.” John was absolutely terrified she was seriously ill and couldn’t help but remember the situation with Cela. He couldn’t lose Melissa – The grief would be unbearable. Losing another wife would destroy him.

Melissa put a hand on his shoulder. “John, calm down. I know what you’re thinking right now, but stop. I’m going to be okay. I just can’t shake this flu. Do not panic about Cela. You’re not going to lose me.” She hugged him and luckily, he did calm down just a little. It was enough for her, however.

The doctor ran a few tests and promised to call them back when the results were in. Luckily for them, the wait was only a few hours. When the phone rang, both John and Melissa jumped, but she recovered first and picked it up before putting it on speaker.

“Hi, Melissa. Is John there with you?” Nancy Marthison was a good friend of Melissa’s since they had worked together a few times over the years.

Melissa nodded. “Yeah, he is. So is the flu still hanging on or what?”

Nancy paused for just a second. “It’s not the flu and you’re not sick either. Congratulations, Melissa and John. You’re going to have a baby.”

There was an awkward silence before John spoke. “Excuse me?”

“Melissa’s pregnant. I want you to schedule an appointment with your OB/GYN as soon as possible, especially because of your age. But again, congratulations and good luck!” She hung up the phone, leaving Melissa and John to gape at each other.

“I’m going to be a grandmother and I’m knocked up. Of course this would happen to us.”

“It was probably the kitchen sex.” Off her glare, he shrugged. “What? It’s true. The kitchen sex was amazing and you know it.”

She reluctantly conceded his point, but made an appointment with her OB/GYN for the next day. John went in with her. He was determined to support her every step of the way. 

“Well, let’s do an ultrasound to see the baby.” After starting up the machine, the doctor moved the wand around. Both of them could clearly see their baby.

“How does it look?” John knew Melissa understood these things, but he hadn’t been able to see unborn Stiles at all the first time.

“It looks good. You’re about eight weeks along and everything seems fine.”

“So Allison and I are only a few weeks apart in our pregnancies.”

“Friend of yours?”

“My daughter-in-law, actually. We’re going to be grandparents in a few months.” Melissa still couldn’t believe they were having a baby when their first grandchild was due to arrive soon. It was fucking surreal in every way. But she was a nurse and hadn’t gone through menopause yet so this honestly shouldn’t be as surprising as it was.

The next day, John and Melissa invited everyone over for dinner. Melissa was feeling better for the first time in days, something she was thrilled about. 

“So what’s the occasion for this fancy dinner?” Lydia asked suspiciously. 

Melissa and John exchanged a glance. They should have known that their family would pick up on their secret fairly quickly. “We have some big news.”

Stiles eyed his father and stepmom. “What big news?”

John squeezed his wife’s hand and beamed. “Well, turns out Mel doesn’t have the flu. We went to the doctor and got quite a surprise. We’re having a baby.”

Allison choked on her piece of steak, but quickly recovered. “You’re pregnant too?” At Melissa’s nod, she squealed and jumped up to hug her mother-in-law.

“Holy shit. And fuck, this is giving me mental images I was unprepared for. But congratulations!” Stiles joined in on the hug, and soon enough, the two Stilinskis were surrounded in a group hug. 

“So grandma and new mom at the same time. That’s gotta be interesting,” Allison said once everyone sat back down and resumed eating.

“It really is. This baby may not have been planned, but we still can’t wait for him or her.” Once the shock had worn off, Melissa and John had gotten pretty excited about the pregnancy. 

“I’ll help out if you need me to,” Isaac offered.

“That’s very nice and we’ll accept your offer.” Melissa stole a piece of steak off John’s plate and devoured it. She was starving now.

“My mom and wife are both pregnant. That’s going to take a while to get used to, but I’m really happy for you.” Scott was in shock, but excited at the same time – Just like his mom and stepfather.

Melissa and Allison started shopping together more often after that, especially since they both needed the same things for the babies. It was fun, although definitely still really weird.

Melissa was twenty-two weeks pregnant and trying to ignore the baby kicking so she could read her book when John placed a hand on her swelling stomach. “I can’t wait to meet this baby.”

She set her book down. “Same here. I always thought Scott would be my only child, but here we are with a little girl on the way at the same time as our grandchild. The kitchen sex was still worth it, by the way. Not sure how often that’s going to happen after this, though.”

“Kitchen sex can definitely be off the table for the foreseeable future,” he agreed. The baby kicked again. “Hey in there, little one. It’s Daddy again. What are you doing to your mommy? We need some sleep because we’re not going to get any once you’re out here. I just want to let you know that I love you very much.”

“You’re a very sweet dork.” Melissa adored the hell out him for it, though. 

“And I love you, too. Thank you for all the happiness you’ve brought into my life.” He leaned up and kissed her.

She sniffled and wiped tears off her face. “Damn it, you know how much of an emotional time bomb I am because of this pregnancy. Don’t do that to me again.”

He laughed. “Sorry.” John wasn’t really all that sorry, however.

The next day, Allison and Melissa met up for lunch. “So, how are you and my grandchild doing?” 

Allison yawned. “Good. I mean, pregnancy is exhausting, but otherwise, everything is great. How are you and my little sister-in-law?”

“Also exhausted although she won’t stop kicking. I honestly think there’s a little soccer player in there.” 

“So what are your plans for the weekend?”

“Haven’t really thought about it yet. Why, what are you planning?”

“I wanted to go see a movie. How about just us girls?”

“That sounds pretty good, but let’s just see how we feel then. Deal?” Melissa barely had enough energy to cook dinner these days (John never complained, mostly because he loved all the pizza coming his way, something Stiles complained about endlessly) so she wasn’t sure how going to see a movie was going to go.

Allison nodded. “Deal. Can I ask you something about pregnancy?”

“Of course. I told you that you can ask me anything.” Melissa urged her daughter-in-law to continue and they talked for a few hours.

Luckily for both of them, Allison and Melissa were both well enough to watch a movie with Lydia and Cora. It was a nice day.

Melissa was twenty-seven weeks pregnant and out with Derek when she felt a sharp pain. She stopped dead in her tracks. “Are you okay, Melissa?”

“Something’s wrong.” Her fearful eyes sought out his comfort. “I think I need to go to the hospital.” Derek listened and got her there in less than ten minutes.

Melissa had gone into early labor, but the hospital gave her some drugs to stop the contractions. “You scared the hell out of me.” John had panicked when Derek called him to tell him what had happened.

“I’m sorry. It scared the hell out of me too. But Derek actually kept me calm and everything’s going to be okay. Bed rest is going to really suck, though.” She didn’t mind, though, if it kept both of them safe. She wanted this baby to be as healthy as possible.

Scott stopped by on his lunch break a few days later to check in on his mother. “You feeling okay, Mom?”

“Scott, bed rest is really fucking shitty, but I’m dealing with it. How’s Allison?”

“Good. We’re almost done with the nursery. I think Danny, Ethan, Cora, and Lydia are coming over to help us finish it up in a few days.” 

“That’s great. Wish I could help, but we have our own nursery to take care.”

“God, it’s really weird that my mother and wife are pregnant at the same time. Don’t get me wrong – I’m excited – but…,” he trailed off, unsure of where he was going. 

Melissa understood where he was heading, however. “I know, I get it. But at least these kids will have each other.” 

“That is a good point.” He kissed his mother’s cheek and then went back to work.

Allison was a week overdue when she finally went into labor. By this time, Melissa was nearing the end of her own pregnancy and done with bed rest. She waited with everyone else in the waiting room, much to the protests of John, Derek, Stiles, and Scott. But sixteen hours later, the baby was finally born and Scott was beaming as he came out to announce the news.

“He’s here! He’s a healthy eight pounds, four ounces and his name is Nicholas Ryan McCall.” Scott was buzzing with energy and Melissa wished he could send some her way because she had none lately, especially since she was so close to the end.

“I want to see my nephew!” Stiles couldn’t take it any longer and everyone else agreed with him. They followed Scott into Allison’s room. She was holding the newborn, but looked up when she saw her family. Chris kissed her and then grabbed the baby’s tiny little hand.

“You are so handsome, little one. You’re going to have a best friend soon when your aunt is born.” Melissa was in awe of Nicholas already. 

Derek pulled Stiles closer to him as they all welcomed the newest addition to the pack. Stiles laid his head down on Derek’s shoulder and grinned from ear to ear. “We should have one of these soon.”

Derek laughed. “Oh, really? Well, I’m up for it if you are.” He was deathly afraid of fucking up a kid, but that was nothing new. He’d deal with it.

Only four days later, Melissa went into labor and delivered a seven pound, twelve ounce (screaming) little girl just before midnight. Once again, everyone (this time, minus Allison and Nicholas) gathered in the hospital to wait. 

“So what’s her name?” Isaac had been bugging them for months about their name choice, but neither Melissa nor John would budge. They were determined to keep it a secret.

John couldn’t stop smiling. “Her name is Margaret Liliana Stilinski.”

“We’re calling her Maggie, though.” 

“You’re calling her Maggie. I have a slightly different nickname for her.”

Melissa snorted. “I’m not the one who started calling her Maggie May as a joke. I can’t believe that stuck.”

“It’s a really good song! I can’t help that it stuck.” John knew his wife wasn’t all that bothered by his nickname for their daughter, however. She just liked complaining about it. And it had started as a joke, but snowballed from there. She was Maggie May to him now and that wasn’t going to change.

“She’s beautiful, you two. Congratulations again.” Stiles was taking his role as big brother seriously and had a lot of plans for his new sister.

Melissa and Stiles both nearly melted when Maggie cooed. “You’re a very happy baby, much different than your brother. I’m not sure whether to be scared or not.” She was too thrilled to be much of anything else, though.

Melissa and Maggie were discharged from the hospital a day later. John made sure to take plenty of pictures of all of them together. 

The first night home was a trying experience. When Maggie woke up for the third time around four in the morning, John gave up on sleeping. “I have to go into work at six anyway so might as well stay awake.”

Melissa blinked and tried to focus on her husband. “I forgot how much I hated this, but it’s worth it.” She was just going to have to remember that for the next year or so. She already wasn’t looking forward to the teenage years.

“You two look beautiful together.” John kissed the both of them and went to go make some toast. 

All in all, things slowly started to improve for the three of them. Maggie kept waking them up in the middle of the night, but never as much as she had the first night home.

About a month later, Melissa and Allison arrived back at the house after spending the whole day out together. Fortunately for them, both Nicholas and Maggie were asleep in their carriers (for the time being, anyway) and out like lights. 

“I’m glad we got to have this experience together. I never want it to happen again, but I like the way it turned out.” Melissa smiled at her daughter-in-law.

“So am I. You were very helpful during my pregnancy and I am so thankful you were there.” Allison had gone to her for advice multiple times since her own mother wasn’t around.

This experience had bonded Allison and Melissa closer together. They would never forget what they had gone through.

Nicholas and Maggie were always close since they were the same age and drove their parents crazy. But Melissa and John wouldn’t change anything. Maggie had been quite a surprise, but one they were okay with. And they took their role as grandparents very seriously. Life was pretty great for John and Melissa Stilinski and they happy with the way everything had turned out.


End file.
